


Day 10: Holiday Parties

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, M/M, day 10: holiday parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	Day 10: Holiday Parties

\---

Tim didn't hate the huge parties that Bruce threw at Christmas time every yer, but he didn't like them either. 

Huge trees surround the room, lights twinkle from the branches of the trees. Colourful tinsel glitters in the light. Baubles hang, weighing down the tree branches. 

He was quite happy to just stand in the corner of the room and drink whatever the servers were passing around to all of the other party goers. But someone, Dick, was keeping the servers from passing him anything that would actually help him though the night. 

His excuse, as always, was that at least one member of the family had to remain sober and ready to deal with the press when someone else inevitably does something stupid. 

The reason, everyone else said, that Tim was always chosen to be that person was because the press and reporters along with everyone else likes him more than them. 

Personally Tim didn't see it. Never has and probably never will. 

Tim jumped as arms wrapped around his waist. He was embarrassed to admit it but he hadn't heard any body coming up behind him. 

With a plastic smile on his face he turned around, only to freeze and allow his smile to turn in to something real as he saw who it was. 

"Hey Jay." He whispered while he wrapped his arms around the talkers neck.

Jason smiled down at him, "Hay Babybird."

With a quiet giggle Tim pulled Jason down in to a kiss, not caring who saw them, even with the reporters looking for their next front page story. 

Jason leaned down with a smirk on his face, "What do you say Babybird? Wanna go get lost with me?"

Tim giggled again, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Jason's lips, "Sure. Why not."

\---


End file.
